Si Te Hubiera Perdido
by KasuAlecita
Summary: Ash se encuentra con una joven que no ve desde hace mucho lo que le hace revivir sentimientos y emociones que creía dormidas lamentablemente esta en peligro y debe estar alerta para proteger lo que mas quiere
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos otra vez aqui me presento KasuAlecita jeje lo se lo se soy muy mala por publicar una historia y luego desaparecerme pero por fin pude subir una historia jeje bueno no me odien lo hice con mucho cariño espero les guste**

 **pues esta sera una historia pokeshipping que mas o menos constara de 10 capítulos si calculo bien jeje no se preocupen de que no suba posiblemente en estos días subiré otro capitulo mas y luego cada mes y si Dios quiere antes jeje**

 **bueno cabe decir que los personajes no me pertenecen yo solo los use para esta historia aunque habra algunos que yo pondre de mi creacion jeje sin mas nos leemos abajo**

 **,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,**

Hoy vemos a nuestros héroes recorriendo la región de kalos cuando llegan a las afueras de una ciudad gracias a un letrero que bonie encuentra se enteran que habrá un concurso de moda tanto pokemon como humana en una ciudad cercana pasando por la ciudad que esta adelante esto emociona mucho a Serena y bonie las cuales convencen a los chicos de asistir al evento cambiando su rumbo luego de la ciudad cercana, al ir entrando a la ciudad ven como en algunos lugares preparaban varios puestos donde había mucha variedad de actividades como pintura baile comida en otros hacían pequeñas manualidades, y cada uno tenía un número diferente no estaban como en las ferias en orden ya que se repetía el mismo número o eran números grandes y pequeños entonces le preguntan que por favor aún chico que pasaba por que todos hacían cosas diferentes el chico les dice

-con gusto les digo me llamo jorge Ah pues aquí en la ciudad las familias tienen la costumbre de que cada familia hace algo juntos para presentarlos y sus números depende de cuantos años viven aquí miren como por ejemplo esa madre y su hijo hacen repostería aquellos hacen una carrera de rigor aquellos arreglan objetos o los reciclan

-Wau eso es sorprendente afirman Serena y bonie

-Si también mi familia lo hace si desean algún tipo de arreglo para ustedes y sus pokemon mi familia tiene una peluquería hacemos cortes tintes y de todo un poco y está a dos cuadras a la izquierda del centro pokemon espero que vayan chau

-Chau muchas gracias-dicen en coro

-Me hace recuerdo a cuando miraba como cocinaba mi madre-dice ash y entonces cada uno pensó en su familia, a todos les entra cierta melancolía por su casa deciden ir al centro pokemon para llamar a sus casas enterados que hay un festival como de modas ash piensa en contactar a May y dawn pero cuando de la nada sale corriendo una chica de cabello negro hasta los hombros que vestía una bata blanca se choca con Ash haciendo que este caiga con la chica encima de él, ash solo la mira y ella empieza a llorar y hablar

-Por favor protégeme no me dejes -le grita la chica viéndolo a los ojos se sujeta fuertemente a su pecho y cae desmayada en los brazos de ash en ese momento por el mismo lugar que llegó la chica llega la oficial jenny y Joy

-Disculpen a esta jovencita es que a sufrido mucho y debemos regresar al centro pokemon perdonen si los lastimo -dice la oficial jenny mientras se acerca a Ash y intenta alzar a la joven

-No se preocupe yo la llevo además vamos por el mismo camino, nosotros también vamos al centro pokemon -dice ash mientras acomoda a la chica en sus brazos levantándose

-bueno muchas gracias, si es así yo me retiro enfermera, si sabe algo de la joven me dice por favor

-Si oficial, bueno chicos vamos

-Disculpe enfermera pero que tiene esta chica -pregunta ash mientras la mira descansando en sus brazos

-Pues hace una semana la encontré al borde del río con unos pokemon se encontraba muy herida y sus pokemon igual la lleve al centro pokemon cuando despertó se asustó mucho ahí nos dimos cuenta con la oficial que se asustaba cuando veía a alguien extraño corría no recuerda nada no quiere hablar con nadie

\- qué extraño me dijo que la protegiera dijo ash

-eso sí me sorprende que te pidiera que la protegieras y confiará para apegarse a ti muchas veces escapó se chocaba con alguien pero jamás le dirigió una palabra-dijo pensativa Joy por el acto extraño de la joven

-Tal vez pensó que podría confiar en él- dijo clemon mirando de reojo a ash ya que lo veía con la mirada perdida

-Si puede ser-dice Joy

-que feo debe ser no recordar nada de ti verdad ash -dice bonie pero ash no respondía y empiezan a hablarle

-Ash hola tierra a ash -dice Serena

-Ash holaaaaa-le grita bonie

-Eh disculpa creo que me distraje jeje -dice ash mientras se queda paralizado por que no sabe por qué se siente extraño siente un gran dolor en esos ojos que lo vieron y le pidieron ayuda esos ojos como el océano le parecían familiares pero no entendía por qué…. Entonces ayuda a llevarla al centro pokemon mientras la acomodan ash y las enfermera en su cuarto Serena clemon bonie llaman a sus casas cuando terminan le dicen que dejaron a sus pokemon y se adelantarán a la cafetería a lo que ash afirma diciendo que se apure estaba yendo a llamar a la suya pero va a un teléfono privado ya que siente un mal presentimiento que solo se agranda cuando su madre no es la que le contesta

-Hola usted ha llamado a la residencia ketchum -dice una joven de cabellera rubia

-¿Daysi que haces en mi casa?

-Ash pero que sorpresa jeje -dice muy nerviosa

-¿Daysi que haces en mi casa donde está mi mama?-dice ash bastante alarmado

-¿hijo? -dice delia mientras se limpia el rostro y se acerca a la pantalla

-Hola Mamá que pasa que hace Daysi-se detiene al hablar ve que los ojos de su madre están llenos de lágrimas rojos como si hubiera estado llorando -mamá que paso por que lloras -dice ash ya asustado

-Hijo mío perdóname no debí ocultarlo-dice delia y cae sentada empezando a llorar

-Mamá tranquila no llores por favor -dice ash bastante asustado por ver a su madre así

-solo quería quitarte este dolor ash yo yo….-y vuelve a llorar Daisy se acerca a tranquilizarla

-Daysi qué pasa-dice ash bastante perturbado por ver llorar a su madre pero ve como Daysi solo corre la vista y empieza a llorar ella también -pero qué pasa! Díganme

-Tranquilízate ash por favor- dice dawn

-Sí, sino pondrás peor a la señora ketchum -aumenta May

-Ash escúchanos está bien?-agrega máx

-¿Chicos? ¿Pero qué hacen en mi casa? ¡¿Qué le pasa a mi mamá?! Porque dice que me oculto algo Díganme por favor -grita con desesperación ash pero sus amigos desvían la mirada -Díganme!

-Ash si no te tranquilizas no te diré nada por favor tranquilízate pones peor a todos-le dice brock

-brock?! Pero como quieres que me tranquilice si mi madre está llorando-le increpa ash

-O te tranquilizas o corto la llamada ash tú eliges-le dice brock secamente

-Está bien brock -dice ash mientras forma puños con sus manos para tranquilizarse

-chicos vayan a la cocina sirvan a la señora ketchum un té para los nervios y quédense ahí esto puede ser difícil -sin más todos hicieron lo que el mayor del grupo ordeno-bueno ash ya estas tranquilo o corto la llamada-desafío brock

-si brock ya estoy tranquilo pero por favor dime que pasa que tiene tan mal a mi madre-dice ash

-Está bien ash pero primero debes prometerme que escucharás todo a pesar que no te guste, no culparas a tu madre

Y solo después que yo te explique te iras-dijo brock lo más tranquilo que pudo

-Está bien lo prometo y pikachu es testigo de darme una descarga si no cumplo cual es el problema -dijo ash ya con los nervios en punta

-Pues ella-brock sostiene un afiche con la foto de misty

-Que tiene que ver misty con esto-dice ash muy confundido

-Ash fíjate bien el afiche-dice brock entonces ash lo ve y el terror ocupa su rostro y comienza a tartamudear

-Mi...mis….Misty!? ¡De…..des...desaparecida! Pero que rayos-ash miraba con terror ese anuncio

-Si ash misty está desaparecida desde hace tres meses-dice brock

-¡Tres meses! ¡Y por qué no me dijeron nada como paso por que me lo ocultaron no puede ser verdad!-gritaba ash totalmente descontrolado

-Ash tranquilo -pikachu le dio un toque para tranquilizarlo luego de sacudirse y recobrar la compostura vuelve a hablar

-Ok brock dime por favor que pasa no entiendo nada -no podía ya hablar el miedo lo atormentaba

-Misty hace tres meses desapareció nadie sabe nada el día que desapareció se suponía que fue a pueblo paleta a casa de delia pero jamás llego-dijo brock

-Cómo es eso que se suponía que iba a mi casa -Ash entendía menos cada vez

-Le llego una carta que decía que tú le tenías una sorpresa y querías que vaya a tu casa ella dejo eso anotado y se fue del gimnasio ya que era por su día libre cuando sus hermanas regresaron llamaron a delia y ella les dijo que si hablo contigo pero no le dijiste nada de misty pensaron que lo olvidaste decidió esperar a misty pero jamás llego

-¿Un momento yo mandando una carta?-Ash se sentía desconcertado

-Si ash una carta para no hacerte el cuento largo ella decidió venir a pueblo paleta porque se lo pediste en esa carta el problema es que no llego al día siguiente yo iba a visitarla a su casa como suelo hacerlo cuando llegue las hermanas de misty estaban muy alteradas querían saber dónde estabas para golpearte -dijo brock

-Supongo que pensaban que le hice algo a misty -suspiro ash

-Supones bien me mostraron la carta e identifique que no era tu letra eso nos asustó así que llamamos a la oficial jenny de ciudad celeste y de pueblo paleta a pesar de que la búsqueda comenzó de inmediato no sabíamos nada de misty fuimos a ver a tu madre ya que estaba muy asustada como acabas de verla la búsqueda se extendió a todo kanto me encontré con May dos semanas después y ella junto a su padre y Drew nos ayudó en la búsqueda con líderes de gim y coordinadores respectivamente ella le informo a dawn la cual nos ayudó en sinnoh hable con los líderes de gimnasio y empezaron a ayudarnos iris y sailan también nos ayudaron el unova claro que traecy y el profesor con gary controlan todo desde el laboratorio

-Un momento espera yo era el único que no lo sabía -dijo ash bastante molestó

-Bueno si en realidad -afirma brock sin inmutarse

-Como puede ser que no me lo digan es mi amiga por todos los cielos brock! sé que he estado lejos pero no era difícil contactarme hubiera ido de inmediato

-Por eso mismo no te lo dijimos -dijo brock secamente

-¡Que! ahora sí que no entiendo? -Dice ash sumamente confuso

-Ash recuerdas lo que Misty te dijo al separarnos?-interrogó brock

-No es momento para eso brock -grita ash

-Claro que si por eso no te dijimos nada haber recuerda y entenderás - aclaro brock

-Pero brock! -Reclama ash

-Solo hazlo y dime que recuerdas -dice brock

-Ok haber me dijo que fue una coincidencia conocernos que siempre seríamos grandes amigos y -en ese momento recordó lo que le dijo

-Y que más ash ya lo recordaste haber dime-le invito brock a continuar

-Que debía seguir dando lo mejor ya que sin ella aquí -recordó esa frase y empezó a llorar y hablar entre dientes con sollozos -brock! Fue por eso que no me lo dijeron verdad porque no hubiera aguantado el no verla de nuevo además de nuestros tontos orgullos si ella ya hubiera aparecido me mandaría de nuevo aquí a acabar lo que comencé verdad-dijo ash aun llorando pero ya más tranquilo

-Si ash tu sabes mejor que nadie que si hubiera aparecido nos hubiera reclamado que tu estés aquí sabes que su orgullo solo se compara con el tuyo no te hubiera perdonado el que dejes tu entrenamiento por ella-dijo brock con una sonrisa al ver su misión cumplida

-sabes brock -dijo entre risas sin gracia- jamás le perdonare que por dejarme cumplir mis sueños no me deje estar en los suyos pero no me perdonare a mi si ella no aparece, una pregunta más brock como le fue en el concurso de belleza -dijo ash por fin con una sonrisa sincera

-Eh como lo sabias? -Dijo brock bastante sorprendido ya que él sabía que Misty no le avisará

-tampoco soy tan tonto como parezco brock ahora como le fue? -Dijo ash

-Jajaja bueno pues aunque no lo creas ganó como ella misma sin esas pelucas o tintes que ella odia -dijo brock bastante divertido por recordar

-¡¿Tintes?! -eso se le quedó grabado y empezó a gritar a brock-debo irme brock tranquiliza a mi madre la llamaré después creo que tengo una idea

-Pikachupi? -Ash asentó a pikachu sabía que significaba esa frase de su amiguito

-No hagas ninguna locura Ok sino misty cuando aparezca te matara-le grito brock al ver la desesperación de nuevo en la cara de su amigo

-Eso espero brock eso espero adiós-corto la llamada dejando confundido a brock por su frase eso espero

Ash busco su mochila y recordó que la dejo en el cuarto de la chica que encontraron salió corriendo en dirección a el cuarto cuando entro de pronto se calmó le dio cierta tranquilidad verla dormir se veía muy tranquila en eso ash recordó lo que les contó la enfermera le dolió que sufra esperaba tener razón en su presentimiento… fue a su mochila y saco una hoja y lápiz se acercó a la mesa que había a un lado de la cama y escribió un mensaje rápidamente y se disponía a salir pero sintió un jalón en su brazo dando media vuelta la vio

-No me dejes por favor-le suplicó la chica cuando lo vio a los ojos... ash solo sonrió y junto las manos de la chica con las suyas

-no te preocupes regresaré pronto necesito hacer algo antes-le dijo con una sonrisa sincera

-No quiero quedarme sola iré contigo -le dijo la chica mientras intentaba levantarse pero se notaba que no tenía fuerzas ya que estuvo a punto de caer pero ash la atrapó

-No tú te quedarás estas muy débil como para acompañarme mira pikachu se quedara contigo mientras vuelvo y además toma-ash se sacó la gorra y se la entrego -con esto sentirás que estoy aquí contigo Ok tranquila no tardare mucho pero tengo una pregunta que hacerte-dijo ash bastante serio

\- no es necesario Confío en ti -dijo con una gran sonrisa la joven

-¿Cómo sabias que te diría eso? -Se sorprendió ash ya que lo que pensaba preguntarle era si confiaba en él ya que quería ayudarla

-Jiji no lo sé supuse que lo harías - respondió aun con una sonrisa

-Jaja bueno entonces confía en lo que haré aunque parezca algo loco Ok

-Si -dijo mientras abrazaba la gorra de ash y lo veía partir -jiji no sé qué pasa pero siento que debía encontrarte, tu qué crees pikachu-le dijo mientras lo acaricia

Mientras tanto ash sale corriendo en dirección a la salida donde se encuentra con Serena la cual lo había ido a buscar ya que tardaba demasiado

-Ash donde estabas nos preocupaste mucho-dijo Serena lo ve con lágrimas en los ojos -¿Ash estas bien?

-Lo lamento toma -le entregó el papel que había escrito -luego los veo luego les cuento

-Pero ash-grito Serena pero ya no la escucho siguió corriendo en ese momento llegaron clemon y bonie

-Que paso con Ash? -Pregunto bonie

-¿No era el que salió corriendo?- pregunto clemon

-Si era el me dejo esta nota -indicó Serena mientras les mostraba el papel que tenía entre sus manos y luego lo habría para leerlo-chicos disculpen que salga así pero acabo de recibir una noticia que me dejó muy mal iré donde Jorge por favor le indican donde es el cuarto de la chica que conocimos yo regresaré más tarde no se preocupen por favor nos vemos luego adiós.

Firma Ash Ketchum

-Que le pasaría que noticia lo dejaría tan mal estaba llorando-dijo Serena

-¡Que! Ash estaba llorando debe haber sido algo muy duro-dijo bonie

-Hay algo que no entiendo -ambas chicas lo vieron sin entender de que hablaba- dijo que le mostráramos el cuarto de la chica por qué diría eso-se interroga clemon

-Tienes razón además no llevaba su gorra ni a pikachu -dice Serena

-Ahora si no entiendo pero y si llamamos a casa de ash para que nos digan?-dice bonie

-Buena idea así sabremos que le molesta-dice clemon. Entonces van a los video teléfonos pero se dan cuenta que no saben cuál uso van viendo uno por uno sin suerte

-Creo que no era tan fácil como pensamos -dijo clemon

-Oh no puede ser-dice bonie haciendo un puchero

-Chicos miren -dice Serena mientras apunta a un teléfono privado- ¿no son pokebolas ?-dice mientras se acercan

-Tienes razón Serena de quien serán- dice bonie -no veo a ningún entrenador

-Tengo la leve sospecha que son de ash-aclara clemon

-Por qué piensas eso hermano? -Pregunta bonie

-recuerdas que él fue con la enfermera a acomodar a la chica y nosotros dejamos a nuestros pokemon?-dice clemon al momento que toma las pokebolas y lanza dos -salgan

-Ham lucha /frockadier -salen los pokemon de ash

-Lo sabía, no vieron a ash-pregunta clemon A lo que ambos niegan - Está bien regresen, bonie podrías llevarlos dónde las enfermera para que los vea mientras llamamos

-Está bien hermano

-espero no sea algo grave -dice Serena bastante triste

-Hola buenas tardes a llamado a la residencia Ketchum-dice brock

-Hola disculpe somos amigos de ash aquí en kalos y queríamos saber que le pasa nos dijo de una mala noticia pero nada más y acaba de salir corriendo-resume clemon

-Ay no esté ash tan impulsivo como siempre a disculpen mi nombre es brock soy amigo de ash viaje mucho tiempo con él la verdad es que si paso algo muy malo y a ash le afecto demasiado les explico siéntense -luego de que brock les explicará de la desaparición de misty y les pidiera cuidarán de él porque era capaz de cualquier cosa cortaron la llamada

-Hermano ash debe estar muy triste según dijo ese chico quiere mucho a esa chica y es muy bonita

-Lo se bonie solo espero que no haga ninguna locura como dijo -dijo clemon mientras veía a su lado y no encontró a Serena -¿y Serena no estaba aquí?

-Si pero no vi cuando se fue vamos a buscarla-jala a su hermano llevándolo a buscarla

En otro cuarto no muy lejos de ahí una chica renegaba

-¿Cómo puede ser? Ash tan mal por una chica sé que es un momento triste por su desaparición pero por qué se pone tan mal estaba llorando será que no tengo oportunidad ¡Pero si yo llegue primero! ¿O será que ella me ganó no puede ser que este mal por una chica él la amara? -Hablaba Serena con la cabeza baja

-Hola amiga tu eres Serena verdad-preguntó Jorge

-Si soy yo que buscas -le preguntó

-Ash me dijo que podrían indicarme el cuarto de esa chica que estaba mal

-Si te lo mostramos -dijo clemon sorprendiendo a Serena -te buscábamos Serena

-Aquí esto-dice Serena - vamos te indicamos-van caminando y Jorge les dice que lo dejen solo después al llegar al cuarto la escena que ven sorprende a todos menos Jorge que no vio lo raro ya que no los conocía la chica acariciaba a pikachu y tenía la gorra de Ash apegada a Ella

-Pikachu aquí está y la gorra de Ash -dice clemon

-con que se llama ash jiji pues él los dejo aquí conmigo verdad pikachu

-pika pi -dice muy feliz

-No puedo creerlo pikachu no le hizo nada -dice bonie

-¿Debería hacerme algo? -Dice la chica bastante confundida

-Nooo, sino que parece que te tomo confianza rápido jeje -dice clemon a la vez que se sonroja al ver que la chica le sonríe, Serena observa disimuladamente y se molesta como llama la atención de los chicos ya que Jorge también estaba bastante sonrojado

-Oh entonces me halagas pikachu -sonríe

-Bueno ya es hora que empiece a lo que vine por favor chicos nos dan privacidad jiji-dice Jorge

-Si nos vemos estaremos en el comedor si necesitas algo -dice clemon sacando a bonie y Serena la última que parecía molesta

Mientras tanto a la salida del pueblo Ash andaba caminando hacia el bosque en la casa de Jorge le indicaron que había una pequeña laguna en el bosque y él quería ir ahí a pesar que se demoró unas horas en ir

-Misty como pudo pasar esto -Ash empezó a patear una roca inconscientemente mientras caminaba hablaba como si misty estuviera ahí -jamás pensé que te perdería sabes solo espero que mis ideas sean las correctas y no me esté imaginando nada solo deseo que vuelvas aquí conmigo-en una patada hizo volar la roca y oyó como cayó al agua Ash levanto la vista y vio un hermoso paisaje una laguna rodeada de árboles que solo entraba luz por la parte superior y se reflejaba en el agua dando brillo a todo el lugar que antes de llegar era oscuro por la gran cantidad de árboles -Wau sé que esto te encantaría siempre te gustaron los paisajes con agua - Ash se acercó lo más que pudo y se apoyó a un árbol-Misty apenas aparezcas jamás perderé el rastro en donde estés todo esto fue por mi culpa creíste en una carta por el hecho que yo me aleje de ti Misty lo siento! -Al terminar de hablar se quedó dormido con lágrimas en los ojos

Volviendo al centro pokemon

-¿Clemon esa hoja que tienes que es?-Pregunta Serena

-Eh pues-dice bastante nervioso entonces bonie le quita la hoja

-Hermano de donde sacaste estas fotos es una chica muy linda -dice bonie mientras ve pícaramente a su hermano

-No es nada malo solo le pedí a ese chico brock si podría mandarme una foto de la chica que desapareció para saber cómo es-dice clemon bastante avergonzado

-Muéstrame bonie -le dice Serena

-Brock me dijo que la una foto es ella hace algún tiempo en ella esta con dos chicos y la otra cuando ganó un concurso poco antes de su desaparición dice que no tienen muchas fotos de ella porque no le gusta -dice clemon

-Wau es una chica muy linda mira esta junto a dos chicos -dice bonie - ¿Pero ese que está ahí no es ash?

-Si eso parece bonie debe ser de él con ella y alguien más de sus amigos-dice clemon

-Mmm -pensando Serena creo que vi a ese chico en algún lado

-Espero la encuentren pronto-dijo bonie

-Si yo también eso espero verdad Serena lo mejor es que aparezca pronto-dijo clemon

-Mmm eh si si -dijo Serena rápidamente ya que seguía pensando donde lo vio a ese chico

-No creen que ash y esa chica que desapareció sean algo -dice bonie logrando atraer toda la atención de Serena

-No lo sé hermanita tal vez por eso jamás mostró ningún interés en ninguna chica que nos cruzamos-dice clemon mientras bonie ve tristemente a Serena la que se ve triste la cual al ser vista por la menor decide hablar

-no sería mejor que vayamos a buscar a ash ya paso más de 2 horas desde que se fue-dice Serena al momento que se levanta pero clemon la detiene

-No creo que sea bueno recuerdas lo que dijo ese chico el necesita estar solo

-Si lo sé pero también dijo que es capaz de cualquier locura-dijo Serena

-Lo se Serena pero como dijo en la nota que dejó dijo que volvería pronto confiemos en el -dice clemon con una sonrisa

-Bueno tienes razón -asiente Serena ya resignada - iré a hacer unos poke puff y unas galletas quieres ayudarme bonie

-Siiii vamos hermano nos ayudarás -grita bonie mientras arrastra a su hermano

-Está bien bonie pero despacio

Mientras tanto ya empezaba la puesta de sol un joven despertaba en las lejanías de un bosque

-ahhh Mmm o no me quede dormido jiji debo regresar rápido sino se preocuparan-dijo ash mientras empezaba a correr hacia el centro pokemon luego de casi una hora cuando ya oscureció llego y entro al centro hasta los cuartos chocándose con alguien

-Ups perdón no me fije a donde iba

-No te preocupes Ash justo venía a ver si llegaste-le dice Jorge mientras le extiende su mano para pararse

-Discúlpame Jorge y como te fue? -Le pregunta ash expectante

-Jeje pues velo tú mismo -le dice Jorge mientras va abriendo la puerta

-Sabía que eras tú-dice ash con los ojos llenos de lágrimas mientras pikachu corre a los brazos de ash igual con lágrimas en los ojos

-Pikachu pi… pikachu pi -gritaba pikachu

-Lo se amigó lo se jeje gracias Jorge-dice Ash

-No fue nada pero me sorprende que lo descubrieras ese tinte era muy bueno ni se notaba que no era el color de su pelo-dijo Jorge

-En si fue una corazonada jeje-dijo Ash mientras se rascaba la cabeza

-Bueno hice lo mejor que pude pero como ves falta para que vuelva a ser de su verdadero color toma-dijo Jorge

-He pero que es esto-pregunto Ash

-recuerdas que ustedes están de paso así que tu tendrás que acabar de quitar el tinte no te preocupes aquí dice exactamente como debes hacerlo-dijo Jorge

-¿Pero yo?-dijo Ash mientras se rasca la cabeza nervioso

-No te preocupes sé que él lo hará además yo también vi cómo hacerlo jiji-dijo la joven

-Si lo haré muchas gracias Jorge no sabes cómo te lo agradezco -dijo Ash

-No es nada me alegro ayudar adiós ya me tengo que ir que tengan suerte Ok amiga-dijo Jorge

-Jiji si Jorge sé que tendré suerte -dijo la joven mientras Jorge salía

-Que no entendí -dijo Ash

-Es que él me dijo que tú lo mandaste me conto lo que le dijiste y hablamos un poco -dijo la joven

-Ah jeje sabes aun con ese color de pelo algo me decía que eras tú -dijo Ash

-tu sabes quién soy verdad -Pregunto la joven

-Si, lo se -dijo Ash con una sonrisa mientras tomaba las manos de la joven entre las suyas

-Podrías decirme mi nombre-dijo con una sonrisa

-Pues tu….

Jorge salía y se encontró con los amigos de Ash

-Hola chicos nos vemos ya acabe por si acaso Ash ya está con ella adiós -dice Jorge despidiéndose

-Ash ya está aquí-grita bonie y sale corriendo en dirección al cuarto seguida de Serena y clemon al momento que hablen la puerta todos quedas sorprendidos por la escena frente a ellos

-Pues tu nombre es….-Ash se detiene al oír el grito de sus amigos completando la frase de Ash

-Misty! -Gritaron en coro

-Uh ese es mi nombre Ash-pregunta sorprendida misty

-Si misty ese es tu nombre -le dice mientras sonríe y le junta las manos cerca de él

-Ash ella es misty la que desapareció -Pregunta Clemon

-Si ella es pero -dice Ash algo desconcertado-no recuerdo haberles contado sobre ella

-Eh pues -Clemon se pone nervioso

-Es que te fuiste tan rápido que no entendimos y llamamos a tu casa nos preocupaste -dice bonie

-Oh ya entiendo gracias por preocuparse por mí y me recordaron lo mejor es que sepan que te tengo aquí junto a mí -dijo Ash-ya regreso iré a avisarle a mi mamá se pondrá muy feliz-dice Ash mientras sale corriendo

-Jiji disculpen siempre es así de impulsivo -Pregunta misty a los amigos de Ash que todavía se ven sorprendidos-creo que sorprendí a todos jiji

-Ups disculpa si Ash a veces actúa así pero siempre es con buenas intenciones-aclara clemon

-Si me di cuenta que es una gran persona-dijo misty

-Disculpa pero es cierto que no recuerdas nada-pregunta bonie lo cual pone un poco triste a misty

-Eh disculpa a mi hermana y sus preguntas -dice clemon

-No te preocupes es solo que de verdad no recuerdo nada pero sabes -su tristeza se vio borrada por una sonrisa sincera -sé que Ash podrá devolverme mis recuerdos después de todo él sabe quién soy

-porque no hablabas antes con nadie y ahora lo haces tranquilamente con nosotros si también somos desconocidos -Pregunta Serena

-Jiji son amigos de Ash por eso jiji-dice misty algo nerviosa rascándose la nuca como Ash acto que no pasa desapercibido para los oriundos de kalos -la verdad es que confió en Ash según veo su corazón sé que es bueno y sé que sus amigos también son de confiar

-Hola chicos -dice Joy

-Hola enfermera pasa algo-

-Solo le sacare una foto a Ella y pueden déjenla descansar debe reponerse jiji además vengan

-Si enfermera -afirma clemon

-Pika pi -dijo pikachu

-Tú te quedarás conmigo verdad-dijo misty mientras todos salían

-Pi-sonrió pikachu

-Jiji ven dormiremos -dijo misty mientras se acomodaba con pikachu para dormir

al mismo tiempo que paso lo anterior Ash había salido de la habitación de misty e iba corriendo a los video teléfonos en el camino se encontró con la enfermera Joy

-Ash aquí están tus pokemon -dijo Joy

-Mis pokemon? No puede ser no recuerdo haberlos dejado-se preguntó Ash Ups jamás había olvidado a sus amigos pokemon y menos por una chica

-Bonie los trajo para que los revise-dijo Joy

-gracias A hablando de pokemon donde están los pokemon de misty digo de la joven herida-dijo Ash por que recordó que nadie sabía quién era con exactitud solo el

-Misty así se llama -Pregunto Joy sorprendida

-Si la verdad iba al video teléfono para llamar a casa y avisar que ella está conmigo y mandar sus pokemon donde el profesor oak para saber que le paso-dice mientras retoma el camino

-espera Ash le sacare una foto a misty y llevare las pokeball además de llamar a la oficial jenny para avisarle esto

-bueno está bien yo estaré llamando a casa la espero dijo ash

-Ok voy rápido -dijo Joy mientras se retiraba Ash se sentía tan feliz que apenas y podía marcar el número de su casa

-Ahhh hola quién es?- Dijo una voz somnolienta

-Ups perdón olvide la diferencia de horario jiji-dijo Ash-pero es una emergencia llamen a la oficial jenny

-Oh Ash pero porque-dice brock

-Tu solo hazlo y despierta a todos- dice Ash

-Ok ahora regreso-dijo brock dejo en llamada de espera a Ash y llamo a la oficial luego de unos minutos regreso la comunicación

-Pero a quien rayos se le ocurre llamar a esta hora -grita Gary

-Oh Gary no sabía que estabas ahí-dijo Ash

-Tenías que ser tu verdad el único que no se ubica horarios -reprimió Gary

-Jeje perdón es que estaba muy emocionado -dice Ash lo que deja confundido a Gary según le contaron le dijeron todo a Ash y él estaba muy mal pensó un momento hubo unos minutos de silencio y recién hablo con Ash

-Eh Ash sabes lo de misty verdad-preguntó Gary sinceramente preocupado de su amigo

-Si Gary es por eso que llamó -dice muy contento

-No me digas que-estaba diciendo Gary pero Ash no lo dejo terminar

-Si Gary la encontré -dijo muy contento pero cambio su expresión a tristeza al recordar su estado actual-pero….

-Ya estoy aquí-gritaron simultáneamente las dos oficiales jenny en ambos lados lo que divirtió a Gary y Ash

Entonces la oficial jenny de pueblo paleta les explico la cuestión de Misty una vez terminada Joy les mostró la foto que le saco recién a la que se sorprendieron pero efectivamente era Misty luego también la oficial de kalos les explico la situación de la joven lo cual preocupó a todos ya que en pueblo paleta y los amigos de Ash en kalos ya estaban todos escuchando la conversación todo quedo callado luego de la explicación todos estaban alegres pero la situación de Misty desconcertaba a todos si fue encontrada hace una semana donde estuvo todo el demás tiempo por que no recordaba y que hacía en kalos tan lejos de su hogar todo continuaba en silencio hasta que Ash lo rompió

-Gary-llamo la atención del castaño-te mandare los pokemon de misty para que el profesor los revise a ver si encuentra alguna pista

-Está bien Ash -asintió Gary

-Hijo -dijo delia ya no había tristeza en su mirada estaba muy feliz por la aparición de la joven a la que consideraba como una hija

-Si mamá no te preocupes la cuidaré -dijo Ash suponiendo bien las intenciones de su mamá

-Lo se hijo pero más que eso quiero que aproveches este tiempo con ella -dijo delia levantando un leve sonrojo en Ash lo que provocó varias miradas y risitas entre todos los visitantes de pueblo paleta que se sorprendieron por ese acto del chico oriundo de pueblo paleta

-Si mamá -afirmó Ash rápidamente cambiando su semblante a uno serio-Disculpe enfermera pero puedo llevarme a Misty de aquí-pregunto Ash-no creo que le haga bien permanecer aquí así

-Sí creo que sería lo mejor esperemos ver que descanse y se encuentre bien para irse -dijo la enfermera

-Bueno entonces chicos iré con Misty a la siguiente ciudad -dijo Ash

-yo no quiero sonar mala o insensible pero Misty tenía que presentarse en un concurso en kalos por lo que ganó y se fue suspendiendo hasta la próxima semana que se llevará acabo nos dijeron que vayamos alguna de nosotras en su representación pero ahora podría ir-dijo Daysi quien se tapó la boca al recordar que Ash estaba ahí y Misty antes de eso no quería que se entere Ash que intuía el repentino acto de la rubia hablo

-Jiji no te preocupes Daysi ya sabía lo del concurso y que ganó lo que no sabía era que vendría aquí disculpa pero no es un concurso de como de modas pokemon humana?-Dijo Ash

-Oh jiji si es como supiste -dijo Daysi

-Porque es justo ahí donde iremos Serena y bonie me dijeron que vayamos pensaba invitar a May y dawn ya que les gusta esas cosas -dijo Ash

-Siiiiii iremos a kalos -Gritaron al unísono las coordinadoras

-Jeje Ok entonces esta dicho nos encontraremos haya en el evento no sé si Misty concurse pero ahí podremos encontrarnos-dijo brock

-Si brock ustedes también vengan será bueno verlos-dijo Ash

-Ash una cosa más-dijo Gary llamando la atención de todos- empieza a hablar con Misty recuérdale quien es que le gusta tal vez así podamos recuperar su memoria

-Si Gary haré todo lo posible para que sea la de antes -dijo Ash con una sonrisa

-Está bien entonces nos vemos en unos días -dijo Gary y cortaron la llamada

-Me alegra que otro caso se resuelva tan bien verdad enfermera -dijo jenny

-Si oficial -dijo Joy -Bueno Ash lo mejor será que descansen mañana partirán supongo

-Si enfermera nos iremos mañana -dijo Ash

-Uh pero hay un problema de ropa pero lo resolveremos- dijo Joy lo cual no entendió Ash ya que se olvidó que al encontrarla la enfermera su ropa estaba muy mal

-Bueno entonces nos vemos mañana -dijo Ash mientras se dirigía rápidamente al cuarto de Misty

-Jiji enamorado anda ese joven jiji vengan les mostraré su habitación para que descansen- dijo Joy la frase de la enfermera molestó a cierta joven

-si-respondieron y fueron a la habitación que Les dieron

-Clemon ese chico que hablo con Ash al último no es el mismo de la foto?-Pregunta bonie

-Sí creo que es el mismo parece que ellos son muy buenos amigos entre los tres-dijo clemon

-Sería mejor descansar mañana será un largo día y seguro tendremos que cuidar de esa chica-dijo Serena algo deprimida

-Si es verdad como no recuerda podría meterse en muchos problemas -dice clemon

-Sabes hermano me llamo la atención que tuviera el mismo tic que ash cuando se pone nervioso

-Si yo también lo note tal vez ella olvido pero algunas cosas deben estar grabadas en su mente inconscientemente -aseguró clemon

-Es raro que tenga ese tic no - cuestionaba Serena

-Si me parece extraño pero ya mañana yo creo que Ash nos explicará más de ella y sabremos más descansen - dijo clemon-Buenas noches chicas

-Buenas noches Serena hermano

-Buenas noches chicos -dijo Serena

En la habitación de Misty Ash había llegado hace unos momentos al cuarto pero se quedó apoyado en la puerta con una sonrisa por la escena frente a él ya que ahí se encontraba pikachu acurrucado en Misty durmiendo plácidamente

-No me mires tanto te vas a enamorar-dijo Misty

-Eh es que -Ash tartamudeo bastante sonrojado -pensé que dormían se veían muy tiernos

-Jiji no te preocupes era solo una broma ven que paso- dijo Misty en eso Ash se tranquilizó y se acercó y se sentó al lado de la cama en una silla

-Pues hable con nuestros amigos mi mamá estaba muy feliz de que te encontrara además espero no te moleste envié a tus pokemon donde el profesor para que los vea -dijo Ash

-No hay problema sé que los cuidarán pero ¿Tu mamá y el profesor?-Pregunto Misty

-Ups lo siento me olvide que no los recuerdas -dijo Ash nervioso rascándose la cabeza -ya se espera -dijo Ash mientras iba a buscar algo en su mochila -Aquí están si

-Qué es eso? Ash-pregunto Misty

-Son fotos de nosotros y nuestros amigos que pronto volverás a ver-dijo Ash mientras ordenaba las fotos primero le mostró la de su niñez donde estaba ella el brock su mamá y el profesor -mira esos somos cuando viajábamos juntos hace tiempo ella es mi mamá no ha cambiado casi nada él es el profesor jeje es una gran celebridad del mundo pokemon él es nuestro amigo brock ahora en proceso de volverse doctor pokemon todos estaban preocupados por ti

-¿Wau ellos se preocuparon por mí?-dijo misty

-Claro ellos te quieren muchísimo además de muchas otras personas que también se preocuparon y estaban buscándote mira las fotos te iré diciendo quienes son-Ash le entregó las fotos ella iba viendo y él le mostró a May Drew máx dawn traecy cylan iris violeta lili Daysi clemon Serena bonie (###) hasta llegar a la penúltima foto en la que aparecía ella abrazada por dos chicos los cuales estaban muy felices junto con ella reconoció que uno era Ash pero el otro no-a y esa él es Gary es el nieto del profesor oak él es uno de mis más grandes rivales y amigos al igual que tu pero ya mucho hablar ya debes descansar sino no estarás lista para irnos -dijo Ash con una sonrisa mientras se levantaba -iré por una manta donde la enfermera para dormir aquí y no me digas que no porque no te haré caso -dijo al tiempo que salía Misty solo sonrió y movió la cabeza negativamente luego volvió a ver el montoncito de fotos

-Jiji Uh otra foto uh-la última era algo divertida estaba ella y Ash juntos con sus caras una frente a la otra sonrojados según se veía el fotógrafo era Gary y hacia un corazón entre ellos dos bastante divertido esto hizo sonrojar a Misty ella tal vez no recordaba nada pero tenía la leve sospecha que esa foto no vio ella jamás, puso las fotos en su pecho y en pocos segundos se quedó dormida luego de unos minutos llego Ash

-Misty Uh ya se durmió jiji -Ash había regresado estaba tapado con una manta la vio durmiendo y volvió a acomodarse en la silla apoyando sus brazos y cabeza en la cama-Misty que alegría me da el que estés conmigo otra vez-diciendo esto se quedó dormido apoyado en la cama con una enorme sonrisa

 **Hola de nuevo y que tal espero les agrade la historia, que a mi me esta gustando muchísimo escribirla comenten no sean muy malitos jeje critica constructiva siiii nos vemos pronto en la continuación**

 **"Mokona modoki oki doki"**


	2. Chapter 2

Hola nwn a todos de nuevo si lo se me desaparecí mucho pero se puede decir que tuve algunos problemas personales y pues perdí las ganas de escribir pero como bumerang volvieron jeje así que sin más que decir aquí les presento el capítulo 2

Los personajes no me pertenecen solo los tome prestados de Pokemon

Capítulo 2

De nuevo en mi camino.

El sol volvía a salir en la bella región de kalos dejando entrar los primeros rayos del sol por la ventana de cierta joven pelirroja la cual no tardó mucho en despertar al igual de cierto pokemon que la acompañaba

-Buenos días pikachu-dijo Misty mientras acariciaba a pikachu

-Chaaaa pika -respondió pikachu muy contento por la aparición de esa pelirroja ya que la adoraba como su entrenador

-Jiji mira -le dijo Misty señalando a Ash mientras lo miraba con ternura ya que este se durmió a su lado en la silla - Lo despertamos pikachu?

-Pi -afirmó pikachu pero Misty por más que intento despertar varias veces a Ash este no despertó

-Pikachu no puedo despertarlo como lo despiertas tú?-Pikachu al oír esto formo cierta cara pícara hace mucho no despertaba a Ash,

-pi pika pi Chu pika pi pikachu-pikachu le indicaba a Misty que se alejará de ash y le dejará a él al ver a Misty más alejada lanzó un trueno a nuestro pobre dormilón claro no tan fuerte como para llegar a Misty Ash al sentir el trueno se despertó de golpe haciendo caer la silla y para su mala suerte él también se tropezó y cayó

-Auugh por qué hiciste eso-reclamaba Ash mientras se sobaba la espalda por el golpe contra la silla- misty llevo las manos a su boca nerviosa

-Lo siento mucho Ash yo le pedí que te despertara no fue mi intención que te lastimaras-dijo Misty apenada por lo ocurrido bajando la vista-pikachu no debiste ser tan rudo con el-ash levanto la vista para fijarse en ella notándola muy triste casi por llorar ash se levantó rápidamente y puso sus manos en los hombros de misty para intentar calmarla

-No te pongas mal misty es solo que me sorprendí pikachu no me despertaba así desde hace algún tiempo es por eso que reaccione así -dijo ash con una sonrisa mientras misty levantaba la vista para mirarlo, misty se acercó un poco a ash y este por inercia hizo lo mismo

-Disculpa ash te encuentras bien? -Pregunto misty sin separar su vista de ash

-Si no te preocupes -dijo ash, ya estaban muy cerca pero no se sentían mal por esa cercanía sino que les parecía agradable se acercaron hasta estar a pocos milímetros y…

-Gggrrrrrrrrr Ups -Ash se separó rápidamente al sentir a su estómago gruñir-jeje tengo mucha hambre jeje no comí desde desde…-Ash se quedó pensativo

-desde cuando ash-interrogo misty a ash que se había quedado en pose pensativa

-Pues recién me doy cuenta que no comí desde ayer en el desayuno, todo tu encuentro me dejó bastante distraído y al parecer hasta olvide comer jejejeje eso jamás me había pasado siempre espero con ansias la comida jeje-dijo ash algo avergonzado por su manía con la comida

-Entonces que te parece si vamos a desayunar -dijo misty con una sonrisa cuando de pronto se oyó una voz abriendo la puerta

-Lo siento pero tengo que revisarte misty puedes ir a desayunar tu ash

-Está bien -dijo ash algo desanimado ya que esperaba poder estar con ella

-ya tendrán tiempo de hablar recuerda que se irán hoy -Dijo la enfermera

-Si tiene razón bueno nos vemos luego enfermera - salió de la habitación junto con pikachu ya en la puerta dijo antes de salir -ire a hablar con los chicos y vuelvo-

-está bien ash-dijo misty con una sonrisa y ash cerró la puerta

-me alegra por fin verte sonreír y tan tranquila-dijo la enfermera con una sonrisa de lado

-jiji si lamento mucho todo lo que ocasione me sentía tan sola y perdida -dijo misty mientras bajaba la mirada

-no te preocupes pequeña sabemos que seguro no recordar nada y estar en un lugar sin saber nada te puso tan mal desde el principio aunque tu escapada de ayer nos preocupo

-Lo sé es que ese sueño me pareció tan real que quise alejarme lo más que pueda

-Lo se estos sueños no sabemos si son lo que te paso este tiempo o solo sueños aunque lo bueno de chocante con ash ayer fue que ya sabemos quién eres y que hay mucha gente que te quiere que estuvo buscándote como ash

-ash-pronuncio con una sonrisa - sabe no sé como pero cuando vi sus ojos me tranquilice el saber que él estaba aqui conmigo me hace sentirme tranquila

-si lo note, tanto la mirada de el como la tuya dieron un brillo de alegria al encontrarse-comento la enfermera lo que produjo un sonrojo en misty

\- sabe joy no sé por qué pero al verlo sabía que con ash no tenía nada que temer

-Me di cuenta y como te irás con el estoy más tranquila

\- Entonces podré irme hoy? -Interrogó misty

-Pues si para medio día muestras estar estable te irás con ash por eso descansa lo más que puedas

-Está bien enfermera lo hare-dijo misty con una sonrisa

-Sabes fue idea de ash el sacarte de aquí nos dijo que estar aquí no le parecía lo mejor que quería llevarte con el

-Eso dijo-pregunto con un sonrojo

\- Pues sí, Misty tengo que ser honesta contigo no sabemos que te ocurrió pero con estos ataques de pánico cuando duermes y yo creo que ash tiene razón lo mejor será que salgas y estés con quienes te quieren mucho solo ten cuidado, toma tus medicamentos y hay que contárselo a ash él debe saberlo

-Lo se joy no sé si son recuerdos o pesadillas pero sé que podré afrontarlos no le digas nada a ash yo se lo diré cuando vea la oportunidad, yo no quiero que ash se preocupe más por mi

-Está bien misty respeto tu decisión pero ten cuidado y has lo posible por recordar, sé que ash hará que recuerdes

-Si lo sé, sabe ya ayer me mostró fotos de algunas personas que estaban buscándome me alegro ver que no estaba sola como creía antes

-ya lo suponía él quiere verte bien de nuevo y demostrarte que no estás sola

-sí, jiji me alegra mucho el haberlo encontrado siento que recupere algo que había perdido

-Lo imagino, pero bueno basta de charlas tengo que revisar tus heridas y luego debes desayunar

-Está bien jiji me portare bien -mientras la enfermera curaba las heridas de misty y le daba su desayuno en el comedor del centro pokemon no había nadie más contento que ash el cual estaba sirviéndose desayuno

-Ash? No puedo creerlo se despertó antes que nosotros-exclamo bonie

-a pues si jeje es que estoy muy animado

-Se nota ash que despertaste muy feliz le dijo clemon al ver a su amigo rebosando de alegria

-No tienes idea jeje -dijo ash con una sonrisa sincera -y ustedes no van a desayunar o qué?

-Si vamos a desayunar -grito bonie que arrastró a su hermano a la mesa donde estaban dispuestas tazas panes y todo lo necesario para el desayuno

-Ash-dijo Serena con seriedad

-Eh que paso serena-dijo ash cuando estaba metiéndose un pan a la boca

-Nos explicaras quien es ella y cuál es tu relación con ella ya que nos acompañara-dijo Serena Ash la miro y trago

-Si Serena les diré todo pero trae tu desayuno así todos escuchan lo que les diré-sin decir nada Serena fue junto a clemon y regresaron rápidamente junto a ash

-Bueno chicos me disculpo por haber decidido viajar con misty sin decirles nada antes

-No te preocupes ash sabemos que tu no quieres dejarla sola -dijo clemon

-Si aunque supongo debí consultarles antes

-Si tal vez-dijo Serena entre dientes

-Eh dijiste algo Serena?-Pregunto bonie

-No no- comento Serena nerviosa, Ash solo la vio de reojo notaba algo diferente en su amiga pero no podía identificar que era

-Bueno antes de contarles quisiera saber si ustedes quieren viajar con nosotros no quisiera obligarles

-claro que si queremos además quiero conocer más a misty tú también verdad hermano

-Eh si si -dijo sonrojándose levemente lo que causó un sentimiento extraño en ash que este decidió ignorar-verdad Serena

-Si claro-no quería alejarse tenía que averiguar cómo era la relación entre ellos antes que nada

\- Bueno chicos les diré en resumen pues ella viajo conmigo cuando empecé mi viaje pokemon ella me acompaño desde el principio

-Wau eso significa que se conocen hace mucho tiempo- Exclamó bonie

-Pues si la verdad

-No interrumpas a ash bonie-le reclamo su hermano

-Solo me deje llevar

-Jeje pues bueno viaje con ella y con otro amigo que se llama Brock por bastante tiempo pero luego -a ash se le quebró la voz y tosió para volver a la normalidad - tuvimos que separarnos aunque Brock volvió a viajar conmigo más adelante, pero- hizo una pequeña pausa no quería que suene su voz triste- misty tenía que ir a su casa a hacerse cargo del gimnasio

-Un momento eso quiere decir que ella es una líder de gimnasio -exclamo bonie con los ojos brillando

-Jeje pues si bonie y no es para menos ya que ella es una de las líderes más fuertes de todo kanto es la líder de un gimnasio acuático

-Oh hermano tengo que pedirle que cuide de ti

-Bonie deja eso por favor la asustaras

-ella es una gran entrenadora-dijo ash en un susurro que oyeron sus amigos se oía cierto dolor en esa frase

-Y que más Ash-dijo clemon

-Pues ella siempre ha sido una gran amiga ama los pokemon al igual que yo es buena nadadora suele hacer presentaciones en su gimnasio siempre se ha llevado muy bien con pikachu verdad amigo

-pika- respondió con una enorme sonrisa

-Eso explica por qué no le hizo nada

-Eh hacerle algo

-Si ash vimos que pikachu te tiene confianza a ti y que para ser su amigo uno se gana su confianza

-Ah si jeje pikachu es capaz de desobedecerme si ella se lo pide -mira de reojo a pikachu el cual se rasca la cabeza y sonríe

-Eh eso es algo que no puedo ver posible-dijo bonie

-Pues aunque lo dudes verdad pikachu si ella te lo pide me atacarías hasta para despertarmeeee -dijo con sarcasmo por lo de la mañana, pikachu solo reía nervioso-en resumen ella es una gran persona y es mi amiga desde hace mucho la aprecio bastante hemos vivido mucho juntos en los viajes

-Ash tú crees que recupere la memoria -Interrogó clemon

-No lo sé pero -sintió como se hacía un nudo en su garganta -haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance para lograrlo aunque aún no me recuerda deseo estar a su lado más que todo ahora deseo averiguar qué fue lo que le paso no permitiré que algo le vuelva a pasar

-Entonces -clemon vio la determinación de su amigo y decidió apoyarlo -cuentas conmigo para ayudarte en lo que necesites

-Conmigo también Ash-dijo bonie- verdad Serena todos apoyaremos a ash

-Eh si claro -dijo intentando mostrar ánimo tenía que saber que sentía ash en realidad por ella

-Entonces lo mejor será alistar provisiones extras para la comida ya que en el trayecto no hay ningún pueblo cerca

-Gracias amigos por todo

-No es nada ash dijo bonie

-Entonces partiremos luego de almorzar iré a hablar con mi mamá y llevare a pikachu a que la enfermera lo revise

-Si nosotros iremos ahora a comprar lo que necesitemos luego nos encontramos

-Si ah clemon puedes traer un pastel de fresas y nos encontramos en la cancha

-Eh si claro

-Un pastel?-dijo bonie

-Si querías uno yo puedo hacerlo Ash- comento Serena-sé que te gustan los postres que hago

-podrás acabar Serena -dijo ash alegre

-Eh si claro que si

\- gracias serena-le dio un leve abrazo el cual alegro a la castaña-Bueno nos vemos luego chicos-dijo ash mientras se iba rápidamente ya que había desayunado más rápido que un snorlax

-Wau sí que tiene mucha energía hoy

-Si usualmente anda sin energías cuando despierta temprano

-será por ella - dijo en un murmullo Serena

-Bueno no perdamos tiempo terminemos de desayunar y vamos de compras

-tranquila bonie como es temprano tenemos tiempo para comprar además debo hacer una lista de que comprar por ejemplo hace tiempo que no comemos zanahoria o pimientos

-Oh hermano pero no me gusta

-Pero no sólo tienes que pensar en ti sino en todos nosotros y ahora en misty (( N.A. muajajajajaja no pude evitarlo haremos que recuerde jeje))

-Mmm pero llevaremos otras cosas verdad

-Claro que si bonie por eso haremos una lista

-Está bien y tu Serena

-...

-Serena serena?-clemon paso su mano frente a la cara de serena

-Eh oh perdón estaba pensando en los ingredientes para el pastel jeje- dijo nerviosa la verdad era que no pensaba en eso sino en la actitud de ash desde que apareció misty se mostraba muy feliz y no sabía cómo interpretar esa alegría

-Entonces vayamos juntos y compramos lo que necesites así regresas antes para poder cocinar

-Sí, Serena puedo ayudarte a hacer el pastel

-Claro bonie -respondió con una sonrisa

-Sii oíste dedenne haremos un pastel

-Dede

Una vez que todos terminaron de desayunar clemon ya tenía una lista de todo lo que pensaba comprar entonces salieron en dirección al supermercado

Por otro lado del centro pokemon ash seguía con una sonrisa que nada se la quitaría mientras llamaba a su madre

-hola mamá como estas

-mucho mejor ahora hijo pero veo no tan bien como tu jiji

-Jeje si mamá estoy muy feliz-delia lo vio enternecida podía ver la enorme alegría en los ojos de su hijo de pronto cambio su tono a uno serio

-hijo -Ash aun con una sonrisa vio a su madre confundido por su mirada triste- lo siento debí decirte sobre misty no estuvo bien ocultarlo pero tenía miedo de…. -Delia estaba con la voz débil como si fuera a llorar

-que yo no resistiera verdad-delia vio a los ojos de su hijo -mamá tranquila ahora entiendo por qué lo hiciste sé que fue algo muy difícil para ti cada vez que llamaba tu hacías lo posible para no demostrarme ese dolor de la desaparición de Misty, sé que desde que misty es líder va muy seguido a verte y le tomaste mucho cariño, no quiero que te culpes por lo que paso como te digo ya paso está en el pasado y ella ahora está aquí conmigo no te preocupes yo la cuidaré

-Sé que lo harás ash -respondió con una sonrisa

-Bueno basta de pensar las cosas tristes cuando vendrán -dijo ash se notaba con tanta alegría por que pronto vería a sus amigos

-los chicos se irán esta noche a ciudad verde para poder tomar el avión mañana Y trayce el profesor y yo iremos en el helicóptero directamente a la ciudad a verlos el profesor quiere ver a los pokemon de misty para ver si hay alguna pista

-Oh está bien entonces es probable que los vea directamente en la ciudad

-Si hijo aunque claro te encontraras con gary primero ya que el salió hace poco en su helicóptero

-ah ok mamá nos vemos, eeeh espera! Gary ya está de camino aquí, en helicóptero?

-Pues si nos dijo que iría antes y no quería ir con nadie más para no perturbarla, como hablo contigo de que recordarás poco a poco a misty quienes somos decidió ir en el helicóptero que le dieron para sus investigaciones

-Tenía que ser típico de gary Pues no me dijo exactamente eso ya empecé a intentar recordarle a todos, pero si tiene razón yo creo que ese día los iré presentando de a poco para no perturbarla

-Bueno hijo y como esta misty

-Muy bien mamá después de tanto tiempo pude ver su sonrisa aunque no me recuerda sabe que puede confiar en mi

-Estoy segura de eso-pronuncio con una sonrisa ella sabía muy bien los sentimientos de ambos no era necesario que misty o ash se lo diga solo esperaba que ellos se dieran cuenta

-Sabes mamá sentí una sensación muy extraña desde que supe que desapareció también cuando la vi antes que le quitaran el tinte algo me dijo que era ella -lo miro con ternura esperaba que su hijo se diera cuenta pronto de sus sentimientos

\- Ash cuídate mucho tú también -le dijo su madre con una sonrisa

\- Claro que si mamá a y hablando de eso quería saber si el profesor no puede mandarme a algún pokemon de misty tal vez esto la ayuda además que estoy seguro que ellos la extrañan

-Hablaré con trayce para que hable con el profesor y las hermanas de misty

-Está bien mamá te hablaré de una hora está bien

-Si ash entonces hablamos luego

-Está bien mamá ahora llevare a pikachu a que lo revisen nos vemos

-Adiós -una vez hubo colgado ash su madre se quedó unos segundos quieta para luego colgar

-Era ash?

-Sí, sabes Brock algo me dice que pronto aclarara sus sentimientos

-Eso cree

-Sí, el aún no se da cuenta de cómo se expresa al hablar de ella como el brillo cambia en sus ojos solo al nombrarla jiji

-Ya verá que misty recordará gracias a él y seguro ella igual aclarara sus sentimientos

-sí, eso espero Brock, porque sabes me encantaría verlos como pareja se verían tan bien juntos…-se quedó pensativa para luego gritar-Tengo una idea -dijo Delia muy emocionada mientras iba por su sombrero y su bolso -te importa si te dejo la cocina debo ir a comprar algunas cosas

-No se preocupe yo me encargo-dijo con una sonrisa Brock ya podía imaginar lo que haría la madre de ash(N.A. Jeje para mi es algo obvio y ustedes que piensan que pensó Delia)

Por otro lado en el centro pokemon ash se veía bastante atareado corriendo del depósito al patio, tomo la decisión de darle un caluroso recibimiento a misty y hacer una pequeña sorpresa para ella, ya tenía el patio decorado con lo que la enfermera le presto del depósito para la sorpresa, el dejo todo listo porque aún tenía que salir al mercado y no quería que nadie arruine su sorpresa

-Si mis amigos regresan dígales que regresaré pronto por favor

-Está bien ash hasta eso ya veremos cómo se encuentra misty para ir de viaje

-Estoy seguro que ella estará muy bien para ir -le dijo guiñando un ojo

-Ya veremos Ash-dijo la enfermera con una sonrisa más el joven oriundo de kanto salió corriendo, ash tenía muy bien pensado lo que haría nunca se había planteado las cosas tan detenidamente como hoy, su misión, hacer que misty recuerde quien es y lo recuerde a él, aun dolía el saber que él no estaba en sus recuerdos, pero el hecho que ella confíe en él le daba la fuerza para luchar, por primera vez desde que ayudaba a su madre con los mandados que ash tenía una lista detallada de cosas para comprar y un bolígrafo en mano, no había dejado nada al azar misty recordaría cueste lo que cueste.

Una vez Serena compro los ingredientes regreso con bonie al centro pokemon donde empezaron a hacer macarrones y más galletas ya que dedene se acabó las que prepararon día antes, además del pastel, cuando ya casi acababan de poner todo al horno llego clemont.

-Wau Serena ya casi tienen todo listo

-Si ya solo tenemos que esperar para decorar y listo

-Tus postres siempre son deliciosos Serena algún día cocinare tan bien como tu

-Gracias bonie -dijo apenada serena- ya verás serás fantástica

-Siii

-Por cierto no vieron a ash -Interrogó clemon

-No la enfermera joy nos dijo que volvería pronto que tenía que hacer algo

-Supongo ya llegará, por que pronto será medio día y tendrá hambre jeje

-Si tienes razón

Luego de terminar ash sus compras (N.A. muajajajajaja si no les diré que compro lo verán a lo largo de los capítulos no me odien jiji) se dirigió a la casa de Jorge tenía que ser honesto no tenía ni la mínima idea de cómo le quitaría el tinte faltante a misty ayer Jorge le había explicado pero aún estaba sorprendido porque si era misty por lo que no presto atención y temía equivocarse y en una de esas su amiga recuerde y lo mate por arruinar su pelo. Luego de que Jorge lo mire divertido le explico pacientemente los pasos para quitar el tinte de la mejor manera se sentía listo le dijo que lo mejor sería hacerlo en las noches una vez al día ya que si no podía dañar el pelo, ash más seguro de hacerlo regreso al centro pokemon y recogió a sus pokemon para ir a comer, en el comedor se encontró con sus amigos

-Hola chicos

-Ash -dijeron en Coro- ven a comer - luego de comer

\- Listos para partir -dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa

-Si pero a ti que te pasa pareces nervioso

-Pues -dijo ya estaba listo para la sorpresa a misty o eso creía -ahhhhh olvide llamar a mi mamá -grito y todos en el comedor lo vieron- Eh perdón, en un momento regreso pueden llevar a los pokemon al patio de atrás y llevar el pastel quiero sorprender a misty y presentarla a nuestros pokemon para que se sienta a gusto

-me parece una fantástica idea -grito bonie será como una fiesta

-Concuerdo buena idea ash

-Si buena -dijo Serena con una sonrisa forzada no había visto tanta alegría en ash en todo el tiempo a su lado como en esos dos días

-Bueno los veo en el patio - guiño un ojo y salió corriendo

Ya en el patio todos los pokemon y los chicos estaban en la zona que decoro ash cuando este llego con dos pokeball

-y esas pokeball ash? Si aquí están tus pokemon? - Le interrogó bonie

-Jeje ya lo veras es una sorpresa que le mostraremos a misty, ahora a traer a misty

-No te preocupes la enfermera ya la fue a traer comento clemon

-Está bien, -reunió a los pokemon y a sus amigos para hablar con ellos se puso frente a todos y con un aplauso captó su atención- lamento mucho no haberles dicho nada pero desde hoy una vieja amiga mía viajará con nosotros ella...-sintió como se quebró su voz -...No sabemos por qué no recuerda nada y pues quiero que todos me ayuden y la traten bien por favor ella es una persona que ama mucho a los pokemon y sé que se llevarán bien por favor ayúdenme a cuidarla -pronuncio con una reverencia, para luego recibir un sí de los pokemon -muchas gracias a todos -dijo con una gran sonrisa

-Podemos salir -dijo la enfermera desde la puerta

-Si gritaron todos emocionados- Ash se dio la vuelta rápidamente y vio a misty, todos gritan sorpresa detrás de él incluso los pokemon con su característico sonido, pero ash se quedó congelado se sentía como si un glaecion lo hubiera congelado de los pies a la cabeza, al verla sintió su corazón muy fuerte se veía realmente hermosa, ella no solía usar ese tipo de ropa pero le quedaba muy bien, recién recordó que la enfermera le dijo que las ropas de ella estaban destrozadas y buscaría otras para que viaje. Ash estaba mudo le quedaba muy bien no recordaba haberla visto así de hermosa llevaba un blusa ceñida debajo del pecho que tenía una caída más corta adelante la parte superior de la blusa era blanca en la cintura un pequeño listón amarillo dividía la blusa en dos partes la parte inferior era de un color agua que resaltaba los ojos Esmeralda de misty llevaba además un corto azul debajo de la blusa, unas medias negras largas y zapatillas su pelo lo llevaba suelto decorado con una hebilla con forma de una staryu.

-Muchas gracias chicos espero seamos buenos amigos -comento misty sonriente y moviendo su cabeza a un lado, bonie se Acercó a ash y lo jalo de la chaqueta

-Ash la sorpresa se la darás

\- ah sí si - dijo nervioso se había quedado viéndola paralizado en su sitio, y olvido la sorpresa, se acercó a misty con dos pokeball y se las entrego- misty aquí están dos de tus pokemon que desean mucho verte -dijo con una sonrisa

-mis pokemon? -pronunció con sorpresa

-Si cuando estés lista puedes llamarlos- Ash entendía muy bien ella no recordaba y seguro ver a sus pokemon sería algo bastante fuerte por lo que deseaba darle su tiempo

-Yo creo que estoy lista quiero verlos- apenas acabo la oración y una luz roja salió de una pokeball mostrando a un pato amarillo que empezó a llorar y corrió hacia misty para abrazarla dejando a esta sorprendida pero feliz, sintió sus ojos llenos de lágrimas y se agachó a la altura del pato.

-Psyduck ya decía yo que te estabas aguantando salir- dijo ash viendo a ambos con ternura

-Psyduck? - dijo misty en un susurro con una sonrisa

-Psy? Psy Psy psyyyyy - lloro luego la soltó y empezó a gritar, llorar y correr por todo el patio hasta que se tropezó y cayó al piso contra una roca, todos miraban con una gota en la cabeza se levanto fue al lado de misty más calmado y se quedó ahí

-Jeje no me esperaba menos del torpe de psyduck- comento ash -nunca se sabe qué hará - misty miro a psyduck y sonrió al parecer sus pokemon la querían mucho y eran divertidos tomo la otra pokeball y decidida grito

-Yo te elijo- de la pokeball salió consola la cual a ver a misty empezó a saltar de alegría y salto a los brazos de misty

-Ella es corsola -dijo ash con una sonrisa- una de tus más fuertes pokemon que tienes -le dijo mientras giñaba un ojo misty solo respondió con ya sonrisa, bonie se acercó rápidamente

-Wau son muy lindo verdad hermano

\- Si se ve que han sido bien entrenados

-Aunque ese psyduck no se ve muy inteligente en el pokedex tiene una expresión más sería en cambio este se sostiene la cabeza-comento Serena lo que provocó que ash empezará a reír

\- Si psyduck es algo tonto pero gracias a misty también es muy poderoso -dijo ash - ya sé que tal una pelea dos contra dos tal vez eso ayude a misty

-No estoy segura que esté en condiciones- comento Serena

-Yo sé que puede tu que dices misty - vio a ash estar tan confiado y afirmó decidida

-Si hagámoslo

-Muy bien clemon Serena se enfrentan a nosotros

-Ash estás seguro -comento clemon

-Si - dijo mientras sacaba su pokedex y le mostraba los ataques de corsola y psyduck luego se acercó a su oído y le susurro algo que la hizo reír, Serena los miraba y sentía rabia que era lo que le decía luego de unos pocos minutos - muy bien nosotros listos y ustedes

-Si -Serena y clemont se vieron y lanzaron a sus pokemon pancham y chespin

-Muy bien -Ash miro a misty de reojo ella igual mandando a sus pokemon delante de ellos, clemon y Serena miraron sorprendidos a ash ambos pensaban que usaría a uno de sus pokemon pero los dos pokemon que estaban delante eran los de misty

\- Bueno yo seré juez dijo la enfermera será una pelea de dos contra dos cuando ambos pokemon de un lado no puedan continuar termina la batalla

-Vamos pueden dar el primer ataque dijo ash confiado

\- gracias ash pero No te confíes mucho

\- No lo hago vengan con todo lo que tienen si no no los perdonare

-Está bien tú lo pediste chespin lanza semillas

-Corsola espejo grito ash

\- Pancham golpes a psyduck

-Corsola envestida a pancham

-Ash esta defendiendo a psyduck tenemos que atacarlos al mismo tiempo sino sólo nos devolverá los ataques

-Tienes razón clemon

-Qué te parece misty lista para la acción

-Si ash lista -Ash le sonrió en eso oyó el ataque de sus contrincantes

\- O rayos, corsola lanza de picos el ataque detenía el de chespin pero pancham logró lanzar su bola sombra en dirección a psyduck ash se asustó vio un segundo a misty y vio que estaba tranquila

-Psyduck amarra tus zapatos- todo obediente se agacha pero al hacerlo se va de cara el piso pero -esquivando el ataque, ash la mira divertido riéndose

\- esto se pondrá interesante- reía ash

\- Fue la forma más tonta que vi de esquivar un ataque dijo Serena

-Debo admitirlo es poco ortodoxo pero le funciona

\- Ahora nos toca corsola híper rayo a chespin

-Pancham protege a chespin rayo sombra a corsola

-Chespin látigo sepa a psyduck

-Psyduck rueda -este rodaba en el campo de batallas de un lado a otro esquivando los golpes

-Es un cabeza hueca - Serena grito mientras ash estaba riéndose le estaba gustando la pelea -Corsola cañón de picos a chespin dio directo lanzándolo contra el piso

-Pero qué demonios está jugando con nosotros -dijo irritada Serena no entendía no parecía que psyduck fuera un pokemon de pelea ya me canse pancham golpes furia a corsola

-Chespin! Levántate y ataque rápido a psyduck

-perfecto -grito misty -Corsola cambia de lugar con psyduck -obedientemente cambia de lugar lo cual desconcentra a clemont y Serena

-pero que tu pokemon es el otro

-No hay regla que diga que entre equipos no puedan usar al pokemon de su compañero -dijo la enfermera

-No importa continúa pancham directo a psyduck con toda tu fuerza

-Psyduck recibe el golpe pon tu cabeza- grito ash, los golpes de pancham daban uno detrás de otro a la cabeza de psyduck

-Corsola velocidad contra chespin y recuperación dijo misty logrando gran daño en chespin

-Chespin tu puedes no te rindas- Psyduck grita haciendo que Pancham regresa a su sitio -

-Psyyyyy psyyyyy -empieza a correr a gran velocidad agarrándose la cabeza golpeada

-Muy bien psyduck golpe cabeza contra el suelo -dijo misty, serena y clemon se miraron confundidos pero decidieron aprovechar corsola se recuperó pero mostraba cansancio

-Bola sombra pancham acabemos con esto directo a corsola

-Chespin sujeta a psyduck y golpeado contra el piso -clement sonrió al igual que Serena no podían contrarrestarlo pero algo pasaba

-clemont algo está mal

-Porque lo dices- apunto hacia ash y vio a este muy tranquilo al igual que misty a pesar de que los atacaban no respondieron estaban cruzados de brazos con una sonrisa -pero que

-es una trampa pancham detente

-tu también chespin -ambos pokemon se pusieron frente a sus entrenadores ya se notaba su cansancio

-gracias por la ayuda-comento ash

-Pero de que hablas -grito Serena De pronto los ojos de psyduck se tornaron azules

-Ash me dejas terminar la batalla -dijo misty

-Claro es toda tuya

-Esto no se a acabado dijo clemon

-Yo creo que si -dijo misty con una sonrisa -Psyduck poder síquico levanta a chespin y pancham y empieza a hacerlos girar, corsola pistola de agua y rayo burbuja -Psyduck los levanto empezó a crear un remolino que junto a la pistola de agua y el rayo burbuja fueron golpeando a los pokemon

-Chespin, pancham -gritaron Serena y clemont

-psyduck detente, Ahora termínalo con púas corsola - las púas chocaban contra las burbujas creando como pequeñas explosiones -

-Pancham y chespin no pueden continuar la victoria es para ash y Misty -

-Sabía que podías- Ash abraza a misty y la levanta haciéndola girar - lo lograste sigues siendo la misma-misty lo ve ruborizada pero sonríe estando en sus brazos

-No puedo creerlo nos venció -dijo serena-viendo la escena de estos con un nudo en la garganta

-Ash tenía razón-

-A que te refieres

-Él dijo que era una muy buena entrenadora él quería hacer esta batalla desde el inicio quería ver como respondía a sus pokemon estando en una pelea

-Todo esto fue por una batalla

-Eso parece, pero al parecer fue efectivo ella se complementó con sus pokemon perfectamente no como hasta hace unos minutos que ni los reconocía-clemon se acercó con Serena hacia misty, ash la bajo y con una sonrisa les dijo

-No les dije que lo tenía muy bien entrenado jeje-serena asintió con la cabeza no estaba en condición de hablar no entendía ese pato empezó siendo una burla un dolor de cabeza pero él los venció

-Fue una buena batalla -dijo clemont a misty estrechando manos esta le sonrió y correspondió -gracias por esta batalla pude recordar a mis pokemon sus debilidades y fortalezas ahora sé que no estaba sola tengo estos maravillosos amigos pokemon- esto sonrojo a clemont

-No te preocupes fue un placer -dijo nervioso clemon, ash lo vio de reojo otra vez sintió esa extraña sensación en su estómago pero volvió a ignorarla

-Wau misty en serio eres impresionante -comento la enfermera -sin duda al lado de ash estas en mejores manos- esto último lo dijo guiñando lo cual sonrojo a misty

-Gra gracias enfermera- luego de comer todos juntos el pastel alistaron sus cosas y ya estaban listos para partir en la puerta la oficial Jenny y la enfermera hablaban con misty aparte

-Misty tu sabes cómo te encontramos aún estamos con la policía intentando descubrir por que estabas tan lastimada además de tus crisis por favor ten mucho cuidado

-No se preocupe oficial por lo que vio hoy con la pelea estoy en buen camino a mi recuperación el recordar a mis pokemon me trajo mucha alegría y fuerza

-Sé qué harás lo mejor ya comunicamos a la oficial y enfermera de la ciudad así que tranquila por si pasa algo

-Gracias enfermera

\- Oh y por cierto toma- la enfermera le entrega una pequeña mochila tiene otro cambio de ropa linterna una frazada y ash me dijo que te gusta nadar así que también un traje de baño después de todo hay varios lagos y arroyos en el camino

-muchas gracias -dijo apenada misty- han hecho mucho por mi

-Tranquila pequeña Lo más importante es saber que tu estarás mejor - se abrazan y van a reunirse con los demás donde los despiden

La charla mientras caminaban era bastante animada misty recordaba más a corsola y psyduck este le contó la historia de psyduck y corsola, bonie y clemon estaban sorprendidos por las historias y divertidos por la de psyduck, Serena oía las historias bastante pensativa

-Que pokemon tiene misty ash?

-Pues son bastantes tiene un starmi un staryu un goldin un loveri politod un ay no olvidar a gyradous un ki….

-Un gyradous! Pero si dan miedo- dijo bonie Serena sorprendida busco en el pokedex misty y bonie se acercaron al pokedex y miraron asombrados la descripción del pokemon

\- se ve muy tenebroso - dijo serena

-Eh oído que es muy difícil manejar un gyradous -dijo clemon

-Pues si lo es- comento ash tranquilamente- los gyradous necesitan un entrenador fuerte cuando son mallikart son bastante dóciles algunos los creen inútiles -misty oía atenta se sentía algo nerviosa con esto de gyradous no era miedo sino impotencia? -pero cuando evolucionan son increíblemente poderosos además de agresivos no les importa destruir pueden dañar todo a su alrededor incluso personas

-Uhh hermano dan miedo -chillo bonie agachándose y abrazando sus pies, Ash se asustó no pensó bien lo que decía

-Bonie!- grito clemon justo cuando estaba por agacharse misty se agachó y levanto la cara de bonie la cual estaba escondida entre sus piernas y le dio una sonrisa

\- No debes tener miedo bonie Tranquila no te hará daño

-Y como sabes eso

\- Porque aquí en mi corazón lo sé,- dijo con firmeza -mira cuando uno es pequeño nos creen que no podemos hacer cosas grandes ni maravillosas verdad y muchas veces nos lastiman- comento con una mueca ash solo la vio y sonrió- cuando crecemos y nos volvemos más fuertes tenemos dos opciones o enfrentarnos a las personas que nos dijeron que no podríamos y dañarlos o demostrar con nuestros actos y nuestro esfuerzo la persona maravillosa en la que nos Convertimos, es igual con un gyradous cuando es un mallikart lo desprecian pero cuando es un gyradous lo admiran entiendes?-Bonie solo la miro con una pequeña sonrisa y asintió

-Si misty ya no le tendré miedo-se levantó y amplio su sonrisa -y tu como obtuviste el tuyo?-dijo emocionada

-Eh pues? -Miro a ash y este sonreía nervioso se había quedado viéndola solo esperaba que ella no se diera cuenta, avergonzado tomo su mano y la jalo para salir corriendo con ella -Ash!

-Sera una buena historia para acampar apuren recorramos hasta el bosque a acampar apuren chicos -comento riendo mientras misty corría con el de la mano también riendo

-Eh Ash no nos dejes -chillo bonie

-Qué extraño esta ash?-comento Serena cada acercamiento que veía entre ellos era como una punzada a su corazon

-Si demasiado -afirmó clemon -Vamos ya nos dejaron muy atrás- ash había corrido con misty demasiado y ya ni veía a sus amigos atrás. El camino pasaba por el borde del bosque pensaba en meterla y ver si recordaba a los pokemon insecto pero prefirió no hacerlo

-misty -dijo de golpe parando el paso

-Eh que paso ash?

-Pues yo misty estas bien con que yo cuente tus historias como la de gyradous

-Eh si porque lo dices

\- Bueno pues-se sentía avergonzado - son historias bastante íntimas tuyas y lo menos que quisiera es que tú te pongas mal créeme me encantan tus historias en el gimnasio -sintió como una punzada lo atravesará al decir gimnasio -y las que viviste cuando viajábamos juntos quisiera recordarte todas pero sé que tú debes estar segura si las quieres oír por que no soportaría lastimarte-misty lo miro con ternura sin duda ash deseaba contarles a sus amigos todas esa anécdotas pero se frenaba por ella porque no quería lastimarla

-Ash mírame-su petición lo tomo de sorpresa vio sus ojos tan claros como un suave reflejo que lo cautivo se quedó mirándola mientras le hablo-antes de salir del centro pokemon me hice una promesa por más que en ocasiones mis recuerdos me dolieran los enfrentaría al igual que los buenos porque esos recuerdos son las cosas que hice y las que me hicieron la persona que soy y yo quiero ser de nuevo yo- Ash solo sonrió de lado y negó con la cabeza

-Clásico de ti misty aun en la tempestad siempre eres una persona muy fuerte -Esta solo sonrió avergonzada y siguieron su camino aun tomados de la mano

Cuando sus amigos los alcanzaron ya estaba anocheciendo por lo que decidieron acampar, clemon empezó a preparar la comida mientras Serena junto con bonie prendían la fogata ash y Misty se internaron en el bosque para buscar agua por suerte por todo el camino habían visto un riachuelo y continuaba hasta el bosque no era muy grande pero consiguieron agua ya reunidos alrededor de la fogata mientras comían bonie hablo

-Ash -

-Si-

-Puedes contarnos la historia de gyradous?

-Eh yo?-dudo un poco y vio a misty que esta solo le sonrió-ok bonie

-Que bien -chillo de emoción

-haber por donde empiezo -se puso en pose pensadora dudo un momento sintió otra vez como una punzada en el pecho tenía que empezar su historia desde el momento que se separaron y eso le molesto -ok ya se -dijo un poco tosco

-Empieza

-bueno, luego de que finalizó la liga johto donde participe pasamos por ciudad verde cuando llegamos al centro pokemon la enfermera nos reconoció por…-No sabía si decirlo-bueno la cosa es que reconoció a misty y a mí y nos entregó la bici de misty y nos dijo que las hermanas de misty pidieron que se comunicara ellas, cuando las llamo ellas le dijeron que se irían a un viaje y que ella debía volver para cuidar del gimnasio ya que en esa época estaban en inspección de gimnasio y estaba en peligro de ser cerrado fue entonces que aunque estábamos tristes ella tuvo que irse-hizo una pequeña pausa tosiendo disimuladamente para acomodar su voz -cuando llego al gimnasio la enfermera joy y los fans de sus hermanas estaban ahí pero había un gran problema gyradous había evolucionado y estaba demasiado agresivo en la piscina-dijo con tristeza aun recordaba la vos cortada de misty la primera vez que le contó ella la historia

-Que pasaba con gyradous estaba lastimado?-Interrogó clemon, misty sintió una punzada en el pecho con esa pregunta

-no. en realidad el aún no estaba bien con su evolución, el era un pokemon de Misty pero ella lo dejo en el gimnasio junto con otros de sus pokemon pensando que era lo mejor para ellos teniendo un lugar para nadar y todo

-Pero por qué no lo llevo-interrogo Serena que vio a ash tensarse este respiro profundo y soltó el aire más tranquilo y continuó con una sonrisa melancólica

-Misty ama incondicionalmente a todos los pokemon de agua los adora puede ver al un tentacruel y decir que es hermoso jeje pero gyradous era otra historia cuando ella era solo una bebe tuvo una mala experiencia con un gyradous que la dejo traumada por eso cuando tuvo a mallikart ella tuvo miedo que evolucionará y cuando volvió ahí estaba su más grande miedo y el estaba demasiado furioso como para escuchar a su entrenadora

-Oh no pero como lo resolvió misty

-Enfrentó su miedo, -dijo con orgullo mostrando una gran sonrisa -ella sabia que un pokemon enfurecido no era bueno para el gimnasio y hizo todo lo que pudo para demostrarle que podía confiar en ella, que ella al igual que con todos sus pokemon lo cuidaria pero el se negaba a entender y la atacó, así que la enfermera que estuvo ayudando a misty y ella -hizo una pausa y vio en dirección a misty pudo ver las ganas de llorar que tenía desvío la vista a la dirección contraria y continuó la historia-con mucho dolor lo encerro en una jaula en el fondo de la piscina

-Que pero eso no se debe hacer que pensaba?-grito Serena Ash se quedó viendo la fogata

-Ash

-Ella lo sabía, odiaba lo que hizo pero tenía miedo de que más personas y pokemon sean lastimados, pero a pesar de eso ella se sentía tan culpable se sentía miserable por no ser capaz de darle a entender sus sentimientos a su pokemon sabía que se apartó de él por miedo y seguro lo lastimo ella se odiaba, cuando estaba en medio de eso un trío de tontos que nos molestaron en ciudad verde fueron a retarla para quitarle el gimnasio porque antes las hermanas de misty en ocasiones regalaban las medallas por lo que hicieron dudar que ella podría fue una batalla pública en el gimnasio y Misty les demostró que no daría el gimnasio de su familia a nadie estaba por ganar sin más pero los otros dos tontos mandaron a sus tentacruel y los tres fueron a atacar a gyradous que estaba en la jaula lo atacaban sin piedad fue entonces que misty salto al agua y se puso delante de la jaula para proteger a gyradous los ataques le dieron de lleno por lo que soltó todo el oxígeno, gyradous vio como lo protegió poniendo su propia vida en peligro entonces el decidió romper la jaula y salió de ahí salvando a misty los tres payasos siguieron y Misty junto a gyradous los acabaron además que la enfermera que la acompañaba resultó ser la inspectora por lo que penalizo a ese grupo de rufianes y Misty obtuvo la certificación de su gimnasio desde entonces él se volvió el pokemon más fiel de misty-levanto la vista y vio a todos como en shock

-Cómo es posible que se lanzará al fondo del agua? -Dijo en un susurro Serena que fue oído por ash

-Ella no podía permitir que lastimaran a gyradous ella jamás permitiría que lastimen a alguien sea pokemon o humano-misty de pronto comenzó a llorar, ash se asustó y fue rápidamente a su lado y la abrazo

-Misty?-todos la vieron con tristeza escuchar eso no debió ser fácil

-Gracias por contármelo ash-dijo entre sollozos- cuando dijiste lo de la jaula me sentí una persona tan egoísta tan cruel no podía creerlo

-Lo hiciste luego de intentar muchas cosas lo viste tu única opción final

-Pero sabía que estaba mal yo lo abandone

-pero luego le demostraste lo mucho que valía para ti

-crees que El aún me odia por eso

-No, él te adora y lo se muy bien tu cambiaste lo volviste tu amigo le demostraste tu amor y superaste tu miedo-misty lo vio aun con lágrimas en los ojos y lo abrazo muy fuerte ash no se esperaba eso y se sonrojo agradeció que sea de noche para que no vean bien su cara, misty se separó ya más feliz

-Sin duda luchaste mucho por tu gimnasio-le dijo clemon

-Si eso veo cada vez que escucho gimnasio siento mucho orgullo de mi hogar

-Y no es para menos luego que lo convertiste de un gimnasio regala medallas a uno de los más difíciles de kanto

-si-dijo apenada

-Bonie - bostezo -lo siento

-Tranquila ya es tarde- dijo clemon

-Vamos a dormir bonie te llevare -dijo serena para retirarse con bonie a la tienda clemon fue a su mochila tardando buscando algo

-Oh no encuentro otra tienda creo solo están dos misty si quieres puedes dormir en nuestra tienda nosotros..dor..-No termino de hablar cuando vio que misty y ash ya se habían acomodado bajo las estrellas con solo las bolsas de dormir - que hacen

-Oh clemon jeje hoy puedes dormir en la tienda si quieres así solíamos acampar cuando viajábamos juntos

\- No crees que es peligroso ash pudiera….-misty lo interrumpió

-No creo que sea peligroso es más me parece más hermoso poder dormir mientras ves las estrellas o tu qué crees clemon? -Dijo mientras lo miraba con ternura clemon se ruborizo y vio hacia otro lado

-Buu Bueno si eres hermosa digo es hermoso ver las estrellas -dijo tartamudeando clemon -yo creo pero iré a trabajar un poco buenas noches -ash lo miro y volvió a sentir esa horrible sensación en su estómago no entendía que demonios era esa sensación pero la odiaba

-Buenas noches -dijo misty mientras se acostaba y se quedaba viendo las estrellas, pikachu salto a su regazo -Pikachu!

-Pi-dijo mientras se acurrucaba

-Él te extraño mucho -comento ash

-Pikachu -dijo con ternura para luego abrazarlo ash lo miro y volvió esa sensación desagradable no entendía a que se debía-ash

-Si?

-Gracias por estar a mi lado-ash se sorprendió pero la miro feliz

-Siempre misty siempre -ambos se acostaron se dieron las buenas noches y rápidamente se durmieron

PD: NA me di cuenta de algo full raro XD XD este fic el primer capítulo lo subí exactamente hace un año y un día lo iba a subir ayer y no pude y hoy me fije la fecha y morí de risa

PD2: jajaja tenía que subir este capítulo el 26 de mayo ya estaba listo perdón solo me faltaba la revisión de errores si ven alguno perdón jeje pero me pareció que ya era hora de subirlo el capítulo tres está en buen camino a les advierto los hare más cortos pero posiblemente más capítulos espero les guste

 **Pokeshipping fun 2017:** Gracias por leer y comentar que te pareció muchas gracias por tu apoyo

 **Soldado dragón:** muchas gracias buen caballero jiji por leer mi fic a y respondiendo a tus preguntas en los siguientes capítulos se explicará cómo fue que Misty término en kalos y sobre la carta también además de que también aparecerá que decía

 **Pokeshipping fun 2018:** gracias por leer mi fic espero lo sigas leyendo

 **Brocki:** muchas gracias por tu comentario estaba un poco triste y dudando el capítulo y me hiciste no dejarlo a medias jeje espero te guste como se va desarrollando la historia de ash y Misty


End file.
